Memento Mori
by TomasAlpha98
Summary: Lincoln Loud tiene una discusión con sus diez hermanas, pero lo que no sabría fue que esa iba a ser su última conversación con ellas.


**Memento Mori**

 **Por TomasAlpha98**

 **Resumen**

Lincoln Loud tiene una discusión con sus diez hermanas, pero lo que no sabría que esa iba a ser su última conversación con ellas.

 **Metodología**

 **Configuración de la página.**

Donde está la línea que divide la historia del resumen (Summary) están las siguientes opciones de configuración de la página.

A+; A-: es el acercamiento de las letras. Pueden ajustarlo según sea de su agrado.

A: es el tipo de fuente, pueden darle clic y seleccionar el tipo de fuente que quieran. Yo les recomiendo el Arial, Times New Roman y Roboto.

Las barras que están después del "A": es el margen de la página. Solo hay tres tamaños el completo, el 3/4 y el 1/2. Yo recomiendo el 1/2 si son párrafos pequeños de 2-4 renglones, el 3/4 son para escritos que usen demasiados renglones en sus párrafos.

T: es el interlineado. Hay dos opciones: Expand (Expandir) y Tighten (contraer).

En el caso de Expand, es para crecer el interlineado de los renglones y párrafos. Mientras que, el Tighten es para disminuir el espacio de los renglones y párrafos.

El contraste: la última configuración sobre el contraste de la página con el escrito. Por defecto, el contraste será blanco y las letras son negras, denle clic al último icono para cambiar a un contraste negro y que las letras sean blancas. Escojan el que más les guste.

 **Reglas de la interpretación/lectura de la historia.**

"el personaje está hablando"

"(el personaje piensa para sí mismo)"

'la comilla' o apostrofes, los uso para detonar palabras que hacen énfasis al sarcasmo, ironía u otros tonos 'especiales'.

 _La cursiva es para hacer énfasis a un contexto pasado, contexto que les introduciré claro está._

 **Memento Mori**

 **Por TomasAlpha98**

"y recuerda que tú también morirás"

Era la frase que Lincoln Loud estaba leyendo en su comic de Ace Savvy.

No podía creer que su super héroe favorito haya muerto en la historia. Se sentía una gran depresión en su cuerpo, además del miedo del villano y por el título de la historieta 'final'.

"memento mori (fue mala idea leerlo en este momento, antes de irme a dormir)" pensaba mientras se maldecía por tener miedo y creer que tendrá pesadillas en la noche.

Trato de mantenerse calmado y se fue a dormir.

"¡AYUDA!" era una exclamación de una persona, Lincoln estaba ahí, en la escena de donde provino el grito, sentía miedo, sentía pavor, con ganas de llorar… sentía… terror.

Enfrente de él apareció el cuerpo sin vida de Ace Savvy, después una voz tenebrosa y siniestra repetía.

"memento mori"

"memento mori"

"recuerda que tú también morirás"

"ni tu muerte sanara el dolor de ellas" era lo último que dijo la voz para darle tiempo a Lincoln de decir.

"¿mi muerte no las sanará?" dijo Lincoln en voz baja, confundido, angustiado de querer comprender el significado de esa horrible frase.

De pronto su visión se tornaba obscura, no sabía dónde estaba, voltea en todos los lados posibles, pero lo que recibe es un ataque de un cadáver heroico.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un grito desgarrador impacto en los oídos de los Louds, lo cual se ganó el odio de los residentes de la casa.

"haber gallina, a que vino ese grito de niña" exclamo la mayor de todas y la primera en llegar.

"sí, hasta pensamos que eran de Leni" decía Lynn

"¿¡que!? Ni siquiera yo grito así" se defendió la rubia, entonces Luan uso su araña falsa para asustar a la rubia.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" su grito dejo momentáneamente sordos a sus hermanas

"¡Luan!" era la queja al unísono de sus hermanas hacia la bromista comediante.

"como sea, literalmente, siempre nos metes en problemas. ¿sería mucho pedir un día sin que lo arruinaras?" decía Lori mientras recordaba como Lincoln era el responsable de las tragedias de la familia.

"tal vez te refieres cuando nos arruinaste las vacaciones eligiendo el peor lugar" decía Lola recordando que Lincoln fue el que decidió, su decisión fue la que se antepuso ante la voz democrática que sus hermanas habían impuesto.

"o cuando querías para ti solo el mejor asiento del mundo" decía Lana mientras recordaba que, gracias al egoísmo de su hermano, su viaje se canceló.

Las hermanas que ahora se estaban frustrando a medida que recordaban que Lincoln era el que siempre estropea todo, decidieron marcharse del lugar cerrando la puerta con rudeza.

"¿pero que les pasa? (lo primero que uno debería preguntar, '¿estás bien. hermano?')" gruño Lincoln mientras se acobijaba de nuevo en su cama, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Miro por última vez la revista de 'memento mori' y pareciera que tanto el villano como su héroe Ace Savvy parecieran llevarse bien, pero Lincoln recordaba que la portada cuando la vio por primera vez era que ellos dos luchaban a muerte.

Lincoln volvió a dormir, pero con un sentimiento de angustia, un sentimiento de tristeza, un sentimiento… frio.

En el despertar de un nuevo día, la casa Loud empezó a activarse.

Todo el mundo se preparaba para su jornada habitual, aunque dicho día resultaba ser un sábado.

Se bañaron, se arreglaron, desayunaron. Una persona se notaba ausente y era su ausencia que angustiaba a la familia.

"(él sabe, literalmente, que si llegamos tarde por su culpa lo convertiré en un pretzel humano)" eran los pensamientos de Lori.

"(no le bastó con lo de anoche y ahora también nos estropeará este día)" el comentario mental de Lynn hizo que empezara a inquietarse.

Lori al igual que Lynn, Luna y Lola, quienes tenían las actividades más importantes, fueron a la habitación del chico albino, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que estaba por suceder.

"¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!" gritaban las hermanas y tocando su puerta. Al no haber respuesta entraron en un estado de enojo

"vas hacer que todos lleguemos tarde, así que abre la puerta, tonto" regañaba Lynn hija (1). Un silencio abrumador se sentía en el aire y tenía la fuerza suficiente para mover algunos mechones.

La ira cesaba poco a poco y se convertía en preocupación. Lori que le pidió a Leni las llaves del armario, la rubia era distraída, pero cuando se trataba de un asunto serio que involucrará a su hermano, ella se esforzaba como nunca solo para ayudarlo. Encontró las llaves de repuesto e inmediatamente se las entregó a Lori.

La puerta la abrieron, pero una extraña sensación invadió a las presentes. Un frio espeluznante recorrió en sus cuerpos.

Notaron el bulto que se escondía a través de las cobijas, algunas se percataron de que algo iba mal

"¿Lincoln?"

Pronunciaron en susurro, queriendo despertar al albino de su profundo letargo… pero no funcionó.

Lynn hija fue quien se atrevió a destapar a su hermano. El tiempo se detuvo, el cuerpo les pesaba y transmitía signos de dolores emocionales y mentales.

Una de ellas incluso quería vomitar al ver dicha escena. Lincoln Loud un joven que parecía tener una prospera y larga vida se había despintado de su cuerpo y revelando un pálido, frio y estático cuerpo de Lincoln.

Él estaba muerto…

 **Final del Fanfic: Memento Mori.**

 **Fecha planificada para publicación [02/08/2018]**

 **Cierre.**

Aclaraciones. Primero al igual que las "; y el ''. En vez de usar Lynn Jr. Tengo la manía de escribir Lynn hija. Así como el padre en vez de poner Sr. Lynn, pongo Lynn padre.

Este Fanfic tendrá secuelas o una especie de continuidad para octubre, en donde, tengo planeado hacer one shots por cada familiar (los padres compartirán el mismo) basados en este Fanfic principal. Estos se escribirán en septiembre, concorde al plan y estos se publicarán en octubre.

Otra cosa, les pido de favor que vean el video de "TomasAlpha98 2018". Para que participen en una encuesta para recaudar información. Canal: TomasAlpha98.

" _porque tengo esta sensación de soledad, ¿será por qué no habrá nadie que se preocupe por mí? ¿O será por que me abandoné a mí mismo?"_

TomasAlpha98

 **Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
